Modern Disney
by Star Lives
Summary: There has got to be a good explanation for why Disney characters are in modern times. Well, there is. Each character would live a pretty normal, yet obviously hectic life. Which character are you most like? Better yet, Which life would you want to live?


**Chapter 1: Ariel Tide**

 _Ding-a-ling! Ding-a-long! Ding-a-ling!_

It's almost like the stupid alarm was programmed to ruin a good night's sleep.

 _Ding-a-ling! Ding-a-long! Ding-a-ling!_

Ariel reached out from under the warm blankets to press the 'snooze' button. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Another day, another meeting. Life was so much more different in the city. She hated it. However, being the supportive wife she was taught to be, she put on a happy face, and tackeled each day. No matter how much she despised her surrondings.

Jumping out of bed, the red-headed mother and wife looked around her room. She rolled her eyes in laughter. The room showed clear evidence of a morning rush. She concluded her husband woke up a little later than expected.

His sleep wear was spread about and his drawers hung open, clutered with clothes that were searched through frantically. She stood up laughing to herself and began to make their bed.

Afterwards, she pulled her hair up and changed into that days outfit. Some jeans and a nice blousse should do nicely. She grabbed her blazer and heeled boots, walking out to the living room. She could already smell freshly brewed coffee as she entered the kitchen next.

Again, a morning rush mess was left behind. She began tidying things before preparing her own breakfast. The usual, two eggs and a slightly toasted piece of bread with honey. The clock chimed 7:00.

Time for another battle to begin. Melody.

The said teenager came walking out of her room. Her ears already occupied with the latest hits, and her eyes glued to her smart phone. Her black hair, resembling her father's, was pulled up in a messy bun with a few stray trands poking out near her face. Ariel examined her daughter's attire. Skinny jeans with rips in them, and a tee-shirt that read, "Don't Ask". Her daughter's 'look' continued with some beat up converse and at least 3 rings on each hand.

The worried mother took a deep breath, preparing for the teen treatment. "Good Morning Hon.." She said, in the nicest possible way. Her daughter, not noticing, just grabbed a banana and headed back to her room.

"Oh good morning mother whom I love and cherish with my whole heart considering you gave birth to me!" Ariel said to herself, rather angry that this was normal behavior of her daughter.

Reaching for her coffee cup in one hand, and holding her breakfas in the other, the annoyed mother sat down on the couch facing the television. She had at least a half hour to eat and enjoy the news. "Good Morning Seattle!", the television chimed.

She settled in a comfortable position, and pulled out her phone. Six emails already. She rolled her eyes. "It's only been an hour and I'm already stressed out..". Ariel said to herself.

Her eyes wandered above the fireplace to the mantle. There were baby pictures of Melody, family photos, and pictures of reletives. There was also her and Eric's colloge degrees. Her's read, "Ariel Marie Shore. Masters in Marine Biology. Graduate of CSS. (California Science Studies)." She smiled at the thought of meeting Eric shortly after graduation.

Her smile disappeared at her next thought. What if _Melody_ didn't go to collage? What if she didn't even graduate high school? It was a logical thought, her grades where struggling, and she skipped class repeatedly. Ariel sighed and went back to her program and emails. Apparently, it was supposed to be warm today. "Perfect weather to release those baby turtles." The biologist thought to herself.

Ariel loked up to see her daughter standing before her. The mother smiled at her daughter. "Good morning Hon."

Melody looked up from her phone, "Oh yeah, hey...". She pressed some more buttons then looked up at her mom. "So, Rosallie and I are going to the mall after school.. so.. yeah."

"Did you ask your father if that was okay?".

Her daughter looked up in a 'did-I-do-what' kinda way. "Um... no...".

Ariel put her plate on the end table and put her hands on her lap, thinking of how to address the situation. "Well, do you think you should?".

"Why?"

"Becasue he is your father... and he makes the rules.."

"Rules are overated.." Melody walked over to the door and picked up her backpack. "Besides, why does Dad call the shots, it makes you look like such a pushover..".

Of course the annoyed mother ignorred that comment, knowing how valuable a family head was in a strong family. She simply sighed, knowing she would get nowhere with her out of control teen.

"Fine.. just.. be back at 5:00..". She told her daughter.

"Kk see you at 6:00!", and the door slammed, rattling the perfect, happy family photos on the mantle.

A/N: I kinda like having Melody be so snappy, its really fun! Please be sure to give me suggestions, as it is really easy for me to go brain dead. (-_-)

Also, for the next chapter, I'm thinking of having it from Bell's point of view, seeing as Rosallie is her and Adam's daughter.

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
